Secret love
by Murderbynuns
Summary: after lucius dumped snape for a woman snape found love with a muggle man called chris and now a strange turn of events means that now he must tell everyone about it. warning slash man/man plenty of sex and one very screwed up child
1. A letter from a far

A Letter from a far.  
  
The great hall rung with the sounds of the owls as they brought the morning mail. A large black owl flew past the others and dropped a letter on the table in front of professor Snape, a small smile appeared on Snape's face as he recognised the handwriting. Tearing at it like a child on Christmas morning, he was excited to read what it said.  
  
As he read the letter his face beamed till he saw Harry staring back at him quickly his expression returned to the ice stare he usually had on his face. As soon as breakfast was over Snape headed to his office and locked the door behind him. Snape pulled out a heavy wooden chest engraved with gold. Snape fell to his knees and opened the chest, inside was a group of letters bound by some string, some old photos and some old cloths.  
  
Snape removed the cloths and put them into a leather bag around his shoulders, and then he placed his letter with the others. He then quickly jotted Meet me at platform 9 3/4 don't be late see you soon love Sev on to a piece of paper that he then gave to his owl to deliver he left his office and headed down to the station. Once on the train Snape sat alone in the carriage compartment, he rummaged thought the bag and took out the cloths and lay them down next to him. The cloths he had taken out were not much to look at, a pair of tatted, torn and worn blue jeans, a pair of faded black boots, a black iron maiden top and a black leather jacket.  
  
Snape started to remove his robes and change into the cloths that were laid out. It wasn't long before Snape was dressed and the train was pulling into the station. Snape quickly left the train and searched the platform. "Sev" yelled a formula voice, Snape spun round as a pair of strong formula arms rapped around him and pulled him close. "Christopher is that really you?" he asked as he turned to face the stranger.  
  
The stranger was a tall broad man with blond hair. He wore an army uniform under his heavy biker gear. "Thought I had forgotten you Sev?" he said with a loving smile on his face. Leaning forward the stranger placed a warm pleasant kiss on Snape's lips "oh Christopher" Snape moaned as he enjoyed the man's kiss and touch. "Come on Sev we will finish this at home" said Chris as he came to his senses.  
  
It was raining heavily when Snape and Chris left the station "fucking hell" yelled Chris who was unhappy about the rain. Snape soon broke Chris's anger as he moved closer to Chris; he lent forward and pushed his tongue deep into Chris's mouth. Chris sighed with pleasure as he felt his pants getting tighter. Chris awkwardly got onto his bike followed by Snape, by the time they got back to Chris's they were soaked through.  
  
Snape quickly got off the bike and took shelter under Chris's awning. As Chris got off his bike he looked up at Snape. Snape was dripping and Chris felt himself become more aroused as he saw how Snape's wet cloths clung to his wet skin and how his wet hair made him look younger. Chris races to the door and struggles with his lust for Snape, the rain and his key to get the door open.  
  
Once in the hall Chris pushes Snape up against the wall and starts to plunder his mouth. Snape moans and sighs as Chris moves his hands over Snape's body. Chris starts to undress Snape as he moves him into the living room. Snape had been striped down to his boxer shorts by the time they reached the living room.  
  
Chris moves Snape over to the couch and gently pushes him onto it. Once on the couch Snape looked up at Chris as he slowly mounted Snape and started to kiss him as he removed his boxers. Snape was already hard and Chris could tell how much Snape wanted him. Chris pulled out a tube of lube from under the cushions on the couch "want something do you Chris?" said Snape slyly. Chris rolled Snape onto his side as he started to prepare him. This caused Snape to howl with pleasure.  
  
"Welcome to your G spot baby" Chris said trying not to show he was enjoying being in control. "Chris you have still got your cloths on and that's not fair" said Snape sounding like a child. Chris took off his cloths and showed off his muscular body, which drove Snape mad. "Ready Sev?" said Chris as he entered Snape, Snape's howls of pleasure made both men smile. 


	2. True love

True love  
  
The rain had long since stopped when Snape started to wake. Snape was sprawled over the couch; the blanket was laid between his legs and over his chest. As Snape awoke he found that Chris was no longer by his side, "Chris" he yelled "Hay Sev I'm still here" he said as he sat down next the couch and handed a mug of coffee to Snape. "Yuck this is still the foulest thing I have try in this world" said Snape as he drank his coffee. "Don't drink it then" said Chris as he turn to face Snape.  
  
"Why are you dressed?" asked Snape who looked up set by this. "Sorry babe, I couldn't sleep, I'm still having nightmare" said Chris as he turned away from Snape as he tried to hide the tears in his eyes. "I still can not understand why muggles have to kill one another for land and then leave their young to suffer like you are", with that Chris got onto the couch and cuddled up to Snape who held him tightly in his arms.  
  
"Oh Sev how I have missed you, you know I don't like being away from you" Chris said as Snape stared up at him, he could see that Chris's blue eyes had become clouded over as he fort back the tears. Snape cuddled up closer to Chris in an effort to console him. "You know that till I met you Chris I would never have ever spoken to a muggle let alone open my heart to one" Snape said.  
  
There was a brief silence then Snape felt Chris's chest vibrate as he laughed at Snape's comment "then I should feel honored" he said before he kissed him. This made Snape slap Chris across the back of the head "you are such a hand full, what have I got my self into?" "You wouldn't have it any other way would you babe?" Snape said with a smile on his face.  
  
"No you wouldn't, my mums going to be thrilled that your back in town Sev and my sister jenny won't leave you alone, so in my opinion we should go to bed and get some sleep" with that Snape and Chris got up and headed to the bedroom. A couple of days later Chris awoke to the sound of Snape hurling over the toilet. "You still throwing up Sev? I'm getting worried about you, Maybe you should go home and get checked out" Chris said with concern in his voice as he sat down next to him. Taking Snape into his arms Snape looked up at him "What would I do without you, ok I will go home but you are coming with me". "But" "no buts" Snape said as he tried to get to his feet. "Get me a piece of paper and a pen," said Snape.  
  
Once Chris had returned Snape jotted down something on the paper and then he and Chris left for the station having given the owl the paper. It wasn't long before they were on the train but Chris's concerns for Snape were growing. Snape sat on the opposite side of the carriage to Chris and stared out the window. Chris looked over at Snape who looked pale and drawn unlike the man that Chris had met from the station seven days ago.  
  
"Sev are you ok?" he said trying to hide his concerns. "I'm fine but do me a favor Chris after five years together and all the crap we have been through don't try to hide your feelings from me." With that Snape patted the seat next to him for Chris to sit next to him, Chris got up and sat next to Snape who cuddled up to him. 


	3. the other side

This is for Sapphire-Sky who gave me a lovely review and is keen on Chris. Sapphire-Sky thing are only going to get better.  
  
The other side  
  
As Snape and Chris left the station and walked the snow covered streets leading to Hogwarts Chris could not believe what he saw. "Chris" said Snape as he drew his wand "yes" said Chris who had never seen Snape use magic before. "We need to change our appearance, clothes changeus," said Snape as a green flash of light hit him and Chris. Soon they were both dressed in wizard robes. "Come on Chris the school is not far," said Snape with a warm smile on his face.  
  
Chris followed Snape through the streets. Chris could not believe that this world had been under his nose all this time and he didn't even know it existed. Chris watched a group of children as they played while their parents were in the shops. "Our worlds have their similarities but still remain so different from each other," said Snape who had been watching Chris. "You can say that again," said Chris as they stopped outside Gringots bank.  
  
"This is Gringots the wizard bank, do me a favor babe don't do or say anything because I want you to stay in one piece remember nothing is what it seems here" said Snape as they entered the bank. Chris was amazed as he walked the corridor of Gringots. "I'd like to make withdrawal" "in what name is the account?" "Severus Snape" .  
  
sorry it was so short but this is just an in-between bit for the next chapter Nothing what it seems which is coming soon and has a few surprises in it. I hope Sapphire-Sky like were I'm about to go. 


	4. Nothing is what it seems

Noting is what it seems  
  
Chris followed Snape as he lead him up to a large old looking castle. "This is Hogwarts so remember nothing is what it seems, so please be careful after all you are the only pleasure I have in life" Snape and Chris laughed. Chris was amaze as they wondered the grounds to someone who did not know the grounds like Snape did they seemed normal and calm.  
  
Snape caught the look on Chris's face as he looked round the grounds, he looked like a small child this made Snape smile as they headed for the Quidditch field. Snape was distracted as they walked around the field so he did not see the Bludger heading their way. All of a sudden Chris pushed Snape to the ground as the Bludger almost hit them "you OK babe?" Chris asked quietly so no one could hear them.  
  
Snape flashed Chris a quick smile before yelling "WHO HIT THAT BLUDGER?" as he got up. "It was one of the Weasley's" snitched Draco "50 point off Griffendor" said Snape who ignored the uproar from the Griffendor team. Chris followed Snape as he left the field. "Who was that?" asked Ron as Harry landed his broom. "I don't know I haven't seen him before" said Harry "I have" said Hermione. "What do you mean you have?" demanded Ron who was a little shocked. "It was in our first year I had gone up to the library to do some light reading when I saw Snape and I believe the man's name is Chris and he's a muggle before you ask talking at first then they well " Hermonie stopped for a second.  
  
"Well they what?" said Ron "well they started kissing and I mean kissing tongues the lot" Hermonie said as Ron and Harry pulled faces. "So not only is Snape gay but he is sleeping with the one thing his is supposed to despise a muggle" at this point Hermione was giving him a dirty look. "Well I think it's nice even Snape needs someone to care for him" she said as she was walking away. "Were are you going" said Ron "I'm going to follow Snape and find out why a muggle let alone his boyfriend is here at Hogwarts" said Hermoine as Ron and Harry followed her.  
  
They soon caught up with Snape when they found him at the hospital wing, "what is so urgent Severus that it requires no one else to know about it? Who is this?" said Madam Pomfree as she met the two men. "He is not your concern and I do not know what is wrong with me that's why" Snapped Snape. Harry, Ron and Hermonie were stood outside of the room listening to the conversation. "I don't know what that guy sees in him" said Ron "who knows maybe he can stand Snape or maybe Snape's scared of him" laugh Harry.  
  
Meanwhile Madame Pomfree was busy checking Snape out "and you said that you have had this sickness for how long now?" she asked. "For about two weeks now" said Chris worried, Snape sensed Chris's concern so he took hold of his hand to reassure him.  
  
"Well" said Madam Pomfee "I don't know how this happened, why it happened or if it is good news but you appear to be pregnant Professor" "WHAT" snapped Snape as both he and Chris looked at each other in shock. "Madam Pomfree this is not to leave this room I forbid you from telling anyone of my condition especially Dumbledor" with that Snape left the room and Chris followed, they were that much in a rush that they did not see Harry, Ron and Herminoe outside the door. 


	5. Sticking together

Sticking Together  
  
After Snape had stormed out Madame Pomfree continued with her work "he does not yet realise that he will soon need all the help he can get" said Dumbledor who had appeared in the doorway. "So you know headed master? what should we do he is going to need help?" "nothing yet he will figure it out for himself. He fears the loss of his partner at the death of his child but also fears the loss of face from the birth of his child and partner" said Dumbledor who left the room as quickly as he had arrived.  
  
Snape headed to his classroom "Sev I know that you need to think this over but I have no were to go" said Chris as he tried to catch up with Snape. Snape turned around and pushed Chris up against his classroom door and kissed him. "I'm fine, I'm going to have this baby and we are going to be parents, come on you can sit in the class with me while I teach" laughed Snape.  
  
Chris followed Snape into his classroom and sat down next to Snape's desk. "RIGHT, Potter you will assist Mr Longbottom with his potions because I don't wish for my classroom to be blown up" Snape griped his stomach and Chris got up to help. "Looks like Snape's baby doesn't want to behave" said Ron sniggering. "Don't be so cruel, just because he is unfair to us doesn't mean we should be cruel about his child because for all we know Snape's boyfriend could be a nice guy, plus we'd be no better then Draco then" Snapped Heirmone.  
  
After the class had finished Snape had made Harry, Ron and Hermoine stay behind to clean up for talking. They were cleaning up around the bookshelves when Hermoine whispered to Ron and Harry "look" she said as she pointed to Snape who was now sat down on a chair. Chris was knelt down next to Snape with his arm around Snape's waist.  
  
"I can't believe that we are going to be parents" said Chris with excitement in his voice "I know" said Snape as he stood up and moved away from Chris "Potter, Granger, Weasley you may go now and lets hope that this teachers you not to talk again in my class" said Snape sharply. Ron, Harry and Hermione left the room "I feel sorry for the kid" said Ron as they headed back to the common room.  
  
The seasons changed as Snape's pregnancy was now getting to hard to hide. Two months earlier Chris had returned to the army and now Snape stood lonely at the window watching the rain in fear as the sounds of the rain brought back good memories for Snape. "So Hermione is it true?" asked one of the Griffendor girls "is Snape really pregnant to a muggle? the whole school is talking about it" Hermoine didn't answer she just looked at Ron and Harry.  
  
Snape sat uneasy at the table looking out at the school, he knew that many of the pupils would be talking about his pregnancy and that made him uneasy, suddenly a large black owl dropped letter in front of him. Snape noticed that the hand writing on it was Chris's mums and this made him uneasy even more so he tore it open, read some of it and then took off like a bat out of hell.  
  
Professor Dumbledor, Professor McGonagal and Professor Lockhart went after him followed by Harry, Ron and Hermione, they soon found him sat in a corner clutching both his knees and the letter. "What allies you Seveus?" asked Dumbledor "nothing that concerns you" snapped Snape as he raised his head. Down Snapes face were tear marks were he had been crying.  
  
"Are you sure Seveus?" Dumbledor asked again, Snape realized that it was not often Dumbledor called him by his name so he handed him the letter and Dumbledor read it out.  
  
Dear Mr Snape  
  
We regret to inform you that Christopher Paul Jameson has been badly injured in battle and has had to be taken to the Royal general hospital, were he is being treated for his injury's. IF and when he survives he will be given a full discharge from the army and returned to civilian life.  
  
Yours sincerely  
General. M. Cogan H.M.A.F  
  
"We will accompany you to see him Seveus, no buts Seveus you are in no condition to see him alone, Madam Sprout please tell the other teachers that lessons are cancelled for the day due to lack of teachers." Madam Sprout nodded her head and then left. As the other teachers left for the muggle world Harry, Ron and Herminoe headed back to the great hall.  
  
Little did Dumbledor and the other teachers know that this had been planed. Once Dumbledor had left a large shadow floated through the halls of the school. "Ow" yelled Harry as a sharp pain interrupted his celebrations. "You ok Harry?" asked Ron "it's my scar it's burning again" said Harry. "Harry soon shuck it off and returned to the celebrations. 


End file.
